RWBY and RAYMAN fanfic challange
by Marioguy122
Summary: Hi people in not good with grammar or writing other stuff are explained in the story
1. Challange guidelines and misc

RWBY AND RAYMAN FANFIC CHALLANGE

 _Hi there fellow writer I have so many ideas in my mind but I'm not good at writing or using grammar so I'm asking for some one to make a fanfic out of this cause I can't for one I would really like a fanfic on RAYMAN ORGINS or legends with a premise of the world from ORGINS or legends are some how in the world of rwby and team rwby are sent on a mission to check_ out _the islands so after that I would like it to have a premise of rwby going through the legends or ORGINS world and along the way they meet RAYMAN and co but it can be this one if you choose ORGINS and you want them to be found easily you can make it so they find RAYMAN and co in the snoring trees doing their sleep thing or you can have RAYMAN and his buds spread out across the worlds so here's one if you choose legends you can for one have rwby some how go in the tent that has the paintings that lead to the levels and they meet RAYMAN and co there or have them trapped in paintings and they need to rescue teensies to free RAYMAN and co so enough of that after you choose all that rwby go through the worlds and within each they find nymphs trapped inside the cage thing(ORGINS) or if your using legends then somehow you need to make sure rwby have the powers RAYMAN has but they only have it on the islands. So after that you can either do this one if your doing ORGINS you can combine the ORGINAL world and the world with the boss combined or you can make it that they have to go around the island and when they get to moody clouds they find the other islands also for legends rwby will get to the levels through the paints also if you want you can fit back to the ORGINS in there some how anyways for bosses your going to have to make them not too weak against rwby (remember the glade of dreams can be a challange even if you have shields why? From the hearts that protect RAYMAN they take one hit and shatter so basicly even aura is no match for the dangers of the glade of dreams) after all that for ORGINS you can add tricky treasure levels if you want. Also in ORGINS make sure that when RAYMAN and the islands were transported it was while RAYMAN and co were sleeping (basicly before the game started) also with the Magican you can make Weiss Blake and yang not fall for it or for some of them to fall for the dance but if some of them don't dance you can decide what happens for legends make sure yang flings the Magican into space at least once. One more thing if you chose ORGINS cinder and her team go to moody clouds and team up with the Magican while rwby teams up with RAYMAN in co and if u chose legends you can some how make sure cinder and her team appear at certain points. Anyways I'm sorry if this is a shitty idea but I just had to express this if you confused about anything about this message or comment what your confused about and I'll help u understand also if u think it's crap or not gonna work give evidence and if I agree with your proof I'll delete this challange also the title you call the story is yours to decide, also I know lots about rwby but I haven't seen all episodes so if I messed up a part about the rwby characters comment or message me anyway thanks for reading and please if you do this NO ROMANCE I mean who would wanna make romance out of this I mean it's like pairing globox with fucking ozpin I mean it just makes no sense to pair ANY RWBY CHARACTERS if you have a problem then go write your own fanfic about pairing RAYMAN with ruby or someshit (I don't like pairings but I only agree with phyrha X Jaune it makes sense but the other pairings I dislike anyways I'm done rambling on about pairs and shit so if your going to accept this challange write em up baby!_


	2. challengers and writers

Hi people there are things I missed but first I have to mention people who have taken the challange so far

TOY2711 is maybe taking the challange I have no idea but I liked how he/she writes and I can bet he/she will make this idea work

As of now there's only one challanger and the thing I forgot to mention is who ever writes a good fanfic on my ideas will have me help them come up with ideas belive me I had so many ideas I can't express but who ever wins I will give them ideas when they need it.

Oh and one last thing if your taking the challange make sure to follow the story and leave alerts on also you don't need to post a link to an example I'll check your stories and depending on how much non romance stories u wrote will determine how much faith I have for you but if I see that you have mostly romance stories your disqualified if you have 1 or 2 it's fine I still have faith but if you have fanfics that are all romance ur disqualified but to explain why I don't want romance in this is because RAYMAN and co do not have realation ships in origins of legends and I would like to keep origins and or legends cannon but for rwby in an au but this is about adventure and fantasy you know it's just that I wanted to fill in the unknowns so toy2711 and other people who might participate let me know how your going to arrange the plot basicly which game are you doing origins or legends how you plan to make RAYMAN and co meet rwby and how cinder and her team will fit in this story plus how your going to fit the islands with bosses (origins) or if you'll include back to the origins (legends) and how you'll beable to make sure rwby are balanced and are not more powerful than RAYMAN that they are matched you know and to sum this up please let me know what you have so far I mean this is something I really wanna see but if you need more time ok but just when you have the plot figured out let me know by messaging me but after that no spoiling any thing about the story just tell me when you finish and I'll read it so happy writing and get on the hype train people!


End file.
